


Heart shaped sticker

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Sakura saves her best stickers for Sasuke.A lighter take inspired by Taylor Swift’s tolerate it
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Heart shaped sticker

**Author's Note:**

> this is as close to self insert as I’ll ever get because I too love stationery (also F this word for being one letter off from stationary yet meaning something so different) and would give my friends the cutest valentines after picking the ugly ones for the stinky boys in my class LOLL 
> 
> they’re a bit young here, but it should be pretty obvious based on the language

Haruno Sakura had always been the girl in your class with the highlighters.

You know the one: sits at the front of the class and takes absolutely ridiculous notes. She definitely didn’t  _ need  _ to copy down everything the teacher said, let alone color code it, but she seemed to live for taking copious notes. 

She was a total sucker for all kinds of stationery: pastel markers, gel pens, stickers, paper clips, colored paper, sticky notes. You name it, she’s got it. 

Every year when Valentine’s Day came around, she was nothing short of particular when it came to choosing which valentine went to which classmate. And then decorating each of them would probably take her hours. She couldn’t wait. 

Naturally, she was going to give her best, cutest, prettiest, most amazing valentine to Uchiha Sasuke. 

She sighed. Oh, Sasuke-kun. 

He was the type of boy who took notes with one black pen (a very fine one that didn’t smear despite his left-handedness, she noted long ago) in a couple of plain composition notebooks. His notes were far more sparse than hers, but they seemed to do the trick given that they were always neck and neck for first in the class. 

Keeping her head down and buried in her notebook helped her not feel the need to just  _ stare  _ at him all the time, but if she doodled hearts in the margins of her notebook during a lull, no one would suspect a thing given her tendency to illustrate concepts and copy very detailed diagrams. And if anyone went so far as to notice the tiny hearts in the corner — mind your business! 

She sorted through the paper Valentine’s she picked out this year and made piles for who got what. Besides Sasuke, she was also giving Ino a super cute one, duh. She picked pretty purple ones for Hinata and Temari and a classic red for Ten Ten. Deciding on rest of her class came easily and finally, it was time to decorate.

She drew huge hearts and sappy messages to her close friends and signed it off with  _ Love, Sakura  _ as if they couldn’t tell from a single glance. She bought a new sticker sheet to complement the colors on the valentines and used up most of them until she got to Sasuke’s.

Her obsession with stationery meant she had a huge stash, but she was also such a big collector that she didn't use most of it. She didn’t want to just  _ waste  _ any of her cute stuff! What if she didn’t like where she put a sticker and then it was just gone? 

But Sasuke-kun was different. She pulled out her best stickers and markers for his. She contemplated how to express her feelings on this little sheet of paper. Puffy stickers were a must. She might be overthinking it, but she knew he’d get a ton of valentines from other girls and the puffy stickers would make hers literally stick out more. Yeah, puffy stickers were the move.

Sparkles were a no, she wasn’t that clueless when it came to the mystery known as Sasuke, thank you very much, but all the stickers had to be the nice shiny and waterproof kind. What if he kept the valentine forever and ever? She would be devastated if  _ water damage  _ came in between their love! 

So far all the stickers she had chosen were cats because she just thought he would appreciate them. She added some pink flower stickers with a clear background to give it that extra Sakura touch. Oh yeah, this was  _ perfect.  _

And while everyone else got candy with their valentines, she went out of her way to make him an entire bento. Growing boys needed real food! Even though Sasuke-kun was already so  _ tall  _ and  _ dreamy  _ and — um, yes, right, he also didn’t like sweets so the bento was the best option. She had thought this over many times and after considering every outcome, the bento put them on the strongest path to eternal love. 

(Also it was just common sense to return the container with another small gift, so maybe  _ he _ would surprise  _ her  _ with a little something…) 

* * *

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sasuke-kun. I hope you like it,” she said quietly. She tried to hide the giddiness in her voice, but her shaky hands gave away the explosion of nerves and joy she felt whenever she was around him.

Sasuke glanced up from his desk and seemed a little surprised at the clearly personalized gift she presented to him. “Ah..thank you, Sakura.” 

If he was going to say more, he didn’t get the chance because she speed walked back to her own desk and busied herself with digging in her backpack for the perfect pen. Her cheeks burned and she only emerged from her curtain of pink hair when Ino called her name from the desk next to her. Ino gave her a questioning look with a hesitant thumbs up. 

Sakura beamed back at her best friend and gave a confident double thumbs up. He actually said something to her! He said thank you! Do you hear that, world? Best. Valentine’s Day. Ever.

* * *

A few months later, he shoved a gift wrapped in plain brown paper into her hands. She lit up and managed a breathless thank you. He sank into his assigned seat and she slipped the package into her backpack. Her desk was already covered in cupcakes and cards and gift bags, but his present would be reserved for a private moment.

She was nearly shaking with excitement when she finally got home and could unwrap Sasuke’s gift. Based on the rectangular shape and sturdy feel, he probably got her a book. Maybe a self-help book? A mystery novel? The last book the teacher would assign for the semester? Those all seemed very Sasuke-like. Safe, sensible. 

She gasped when she tore away the paper to find a new leather-bound notebook sitting on her lap. The deep red cover was smooth and plain except for her initials stamped into the corner. Carefully, she opened up the cover and delighted in the blank pages staring back at her. No lines? How perfect! Her current bullet journal was close to running out of space so this was the ideal replacement. 

As she turned the pages, she relished in the sound of the spine cracking in its newness. Towards the end, two sheets of stickers slipped out from where he had tucked them away. They seemed to be meant to replace the ones she used on his valentine. Not that she felt like using them up on him was a loss, but the fact that he considered her feelings at all was making her very, very giddy. 

The sheet of sparkly flowers was perfectly pink and she just  _ adored  _ the cat stickers he chose. His taste was too good; not wanting to waste them was her biggest problem! She would cherish these stickers forever and ever.

He had also included a small card, a slip of paper, really, that read in his neat writing:  _ And happy White Day.  _

At that, she couldn’t help but fling herself face down onto her bed and scream into her pillow. He was so thoughtful! After her freak out, she picked up the notebook again and ran her fingers over the cover. This thing wasn’t leather — it was made from husband material. 

She tapped her fingers on the corners confidently. One day, the initials would read US for Uchiha Sakura, yes ma’am. 

_ Best birthday ever _ , she thought as she rifled through a stack of cards to find a suitable thank you card for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke never did return the bento. He just didn’t get around to it because he used it everyday from then on. The food just tasted better in it.

  
Sakura couldn’t help but agree as she snatched another bite of rice while they studied together at lunch. It had been years, but the sight of Sasuke carrying  _ her  _ bento box always made her smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a fic update then I was like god I need to update...but no brain power rn...so I wrote a one shot :P hope you liked it despite the random season!! 
> 
> and despite the young ages i feel like ssk is thoughtful af and would give good gifts to ppl he cares about


End file.
